PONIES
by glitterloudsei
Summary: Discord kidnaps Tsunami, Sakuma, Genda, Fubuki, Aphrodi and Kazemaru and transports them to Equestria for no real reason.


**Author: YOU ARE NOT IN THIS STORY.**

**Kiyama: Then… why am I here…?**

**Author: … I'M NOT SURE.**

* * *

_'I – HOPE – YOU – LIKE – PONIES…'_

'What… what just… happened…?' This is… very uncomfortable. Why am I lying on the ground? When did I decide that was a good idea? He awakens groggily, head still spinning from the explosion.

Curious glances are thrust in his direction, patches of conversation drifting by his ears.

'Wait a second… where am I?'

This is… THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE.

Everywhere he looks, pretty pastel-coloured ponies watch him curiously. They're all so tiny – maybe a little taller than a dog – and they're every single shade of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple…

Am I going crazy?

And suddenly Tsunami completely regains consciousness and leaps to his feet. This action does not go unpunished.

'IT'S A MONSTER! A MONSTER!'

'EVERYPONY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!'

And suddenly there is absolutely chaos. Ponies stampede in every direction, hooves clopping against cobblestone pavement, and the entire scene becomes a blur. Tsunami staggers, trying to make sense of everything.

'And they talk too? Hold on, what do you mean by monster?' It hits him. 'I'm no monster! Wait! What's going on here?'

And suddenly it's over – one more door slammed, one last window snapped shut – and Tsunami is standing by himself as silence settles over the town.

Tsunami whips around and comes face to face with a bright pink pony. She stares at him, and takes a deep breath, beginning to charge at him full force.

'WAIT-'

'HI NEW BEST FRIEND!' The little pink pony explodes. 'I've never seen you around here before, well, I've never seen anything like you before so you kinda gave me a shock, well I guess you kinda gave everypony a shock but that's okay they just spook easily but there's no way you're a monster I mean, you have pink hair! What's not to love about pink hair?' She cried happily, bouncing in his face.

'Woah, slow down. You wanna tell me what's happening?' Tsunami asked, shocked.

'What's happening? Tons of stuff is happening; it's Tuesday, the sun's shining, you and I are talking-'

'No, wait a second. I mean… why am I surrounded by houses made out of food talking to magical pink talking pony?'

She stopped bouncing.

'I dunno. Why ARE you surrounded by houses made out of food talking to magical pink talking pony? Oh wait, that's me! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name?'

'I'm Tsunami… Wait, go back to my question!'

'I'm sorry! I don't know. One minute you're falling out of the sky and the next minute you're talking to me. I bet talking to me is way more fun than falling out of the sky! But falling out of the sky is fun too, especially when you're hang-gliding! I love hang-gliding but the last time I went hang-gliding I felt sick because I ate too many cupcakes beforehand. I REGRET NOTHING.'

'…' Was all Tsunami had to say. 'I don't remember falling out of the sky… But I do remember…' Tsunami's eyes widened. 'Some giant half-pony, half-goat, half-lion, half-THING appeared out of nowhere! Then everything turned white and I ended up here in a totally different world from my own… I guess that's what happened.' He looked at Pinky.

'Half-pony, half-lion, half-goat, half-THING? DISCORD!' Pinkie looked around shiftily.

'Dis-what?'

'Discord! He's half-pony, half-lion, half-goat, half-THING and ALL NO GOOD. So you're from another world? THAT'S SO COOL! Oh wait, I know what to do! We should go talk to my friend Twilight! She knows everything about everything! She'll tell you what to do!' Tsunami watched Pinky Pie bounce away, shrugged, and decided to follow her. This day couldn't get any weirder…

_.A little outside town._

'I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!' A feisty blue Pegasus proceeds to beat the ever loving crap out of an equally confused, equally angry Sakuma.

'YOU THINK YOU CAN FALL OUT OF THE SKY LIKE THAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT? WELL, NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! RAINBOW KICK!'

'GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY HORSE!'

'Dash.' A tan pony wearing a straw hat addressed her friend.

'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HORSE? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!'

'Dash.' Genda stood beside her, surveying the scene with a bemused look.

'QUIT IT!'

'Dash.' He should probably help Sakuma… but this was really funny. And it wasn't as if the little blue pony was actually hurting him. After all, she was tiny. Still, he wondered to himself as he watched her send Sakuma flying into a tree, she packed quite a punch.

'DASH!'

'Oh, hey Applejack.' Rainbow Dash landed in front of them, completely ignoring Sakuma's cry of pain. 'Wait, who's this? There's more of these crazy two-legged freaks?' She snorted, jerking her head angrily at Genda.

'Dash, relax. They're not evil or nothin'. Well, this one sure ain't. And I don't think that boy yonder's much of a threat either.'

'Cheh, not anymore…' Dash growled at an exhausted looking Sakuma, who couldn't do much but glare at her. 'How do you know they're not evil?'

'Well… for starters his name's Genda. Ain't ever met a bad guy named Genda before.' Applejack explained.

'You're kidding me, right? You've gotta have a better answer than that!' Dash rolled her eyes.

'Aw hush, of course I do. He told me everything that happened. He got sent here from his world by none other than Discord. Ain't that right, Genda?' Applejack looked up at her companion – and it was quite a way up for such a little pony and a tall boy – as if asking for confirmation.

'That's right. We don't have a clue what's going on, but I can promise you we're not here to cause trouble.' Genda waited for Rainbow Dash to accept his story before helping Sakuma to his feet.

'You okay?'

Sakuma answered him by glaring at Rainbow.

'This is why I don't like HORSES.' He gently pushed Genda aside, stable enough to stand by himself. 'Anyway, what's going on? You're here too?'

'I don't know what's going on, but Applejack says she knows some pony who can help us.' Genda explained. Applejack nodded.

'That's right. Ain't no one better than Twilight Sparkle to help in situations like this.'

_.Outside the Everfree Forest._

'AHHHHHHHHHH!'

'AHHHHHHHHHH!'

Fubuki stumbled backwards, lost his balance and crashed to the ground, landing roughly on his back.

The little yellow pony also stumbled backwards, lost her balance and landed in a crumpled mess on the ground.

Fubuki's eyes widened, terrified. The little pony's eyes also widened, equally terrified.

Suddenly a blur of white darted past her and Fubuki found himself face to face with what appeared to be a small baby bunny. He couldn't help the smile his face broke into.

'Oh? H-how sweet…'

The bunny glared at him. Fubuki didn't know bunnies could glare.

'OOWW!'

He also didn't know bunnies could kick. Hard. Fubuki backed away from the small yet pure evil creature, tenderly rubbing his cheek.

'Oh! I'm so sorry! Angel, you know it isn't nice to hit! Not even monsters deserve to be treated so violently. I'm sorry if he hurt you…' Apparently the little yellow pony could talk. And she was talking to him. About the bunny?

'Um, are you okay? I mean, I should probably run away in case you try to attack me b-but I can't just leave you here if you're hurt…'

Fubuki stared at her.

'N-no. I'm fine. Really. But I'm not a monster. I promise I won't hurt you.' He said softly.

'You won't? Oh, I'm so glad. It's just… I've never seen anything like you before. M-my name is Fluttershy…'

'My name is Fubuki, Fluttershy. Nice to meet you. I think…' Fubuki smiled, and Fluttershy took a step closer.

'So, i-if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you? You see, I thought I had a special connection with all creatures but I'm not really sure what you are…'

'I – I'm a human, Fluttershy. And, if you don't mind ME asking, what exactly are you? Are you a pony?'

'That's right.' Fluttershy nodded. 'I'm a Pegasus pony but I'm not that good at flying…' She sighed, sadly glancing at her wings.

'I'm sure you're just great at flying…' Fubuki reassured her, provoking a smile in return.

'Oh, that's very kind of you to say. I'm so sorry I was so startled earlier. Everyone in Ponyville was talking about some sort of monster and I thought they meant you…'

'Well, I'm no monster.' Fubuki frowned. 'Fluttershy? Where exactly are we?'

'Right now? Well, we're just outside the Everfree forest. My house is nearby.'

Fubuki stared at the immense forest looming in the distance.

'Oh? But then… what country are we in…?

'Country?' Fluttershy tilted her head to the side, confused.

I don't think I'm in Japan anymore, Fubuki thought suddenly. In fact, I don't think I'm even on earth anymore…

Fubuki voiced these thoughts to Fluttershy, whose eyes widened in shock.

'Being transported to another world sounds scary. But maybe I can help you. Well, not me exactly, but my friend Twilight knows everything. She's the most intelligent pony I've ever met! I'll take you there. And, I'm sorry again about Angel…'

'It's alright.' Fubuki smiled, getting to his feet and starting to follow the little yellow pony.

_.Carousel Boutique._

'A monster… Good heavens, those ponies make such a fuss over nothing. There's nothing to worry about… Now to get back to stitching sapphires onto my finest creation yet…' Rarity shook her head to herself, and

DING A LING~

'Oh, a customer! Well, I'm glad that monster fuss died down. I was worried it would scare away potential buyers. Coming~' The unicorn sang, opening the door.

A tall bipedal creature with skinny limbs and a tiny muzzle opened the door.

'MONSTER!' Rarity slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it, breathing deeply.

'… For a monster, he did have a rather nice mane…'

Rarity cautiously opened the door again. She was right. The creature's mane cascaded down his back in sheets of shimmering gold. Oh, my… Rarity knew she'd stumbled across something fabulous…

'I knew beauty can never truly be evil…' Rarity hummed to herself, putting the finishing touches onto her newest creation.

Aphrodi, bowing his head so the little unicorn could attach the final pieces to his headpiece, sighed. This was strange.

'Anyway dear, do go on.'

'Well, after all of that happened, I ended up here. But every time I tried to talk to the ponies they just panicked and ran away.' The blonde frowned. 'It's not very encouraging.'

'Oh, well. You have to excuse the townsponies. They can be a little… slow… You know, you can't blame them for seeing you as a threat when they've never seen anything like you before. What did you say you were? A human?'

'Yes.'

'Of course, I know beauty when I see it.' Rarity beamed, stepping back to admire her masterpiece. Despite never having sewn for a human before, the veil sat regally on top of Aphrodi's head, the diamond adorned clear material flowing in harmony with his long, blonde hair.

'I am a CREATIVE GENIUS.'

Rarity congratulated herself before coming back down to earth.

'Oh, but I must thank you for being my muse. You simply inspired me!'

'I have that effect on people.' Aphrodi couldn't help himself.

'Oh, but I will repay you, of course. You said you came from another world. Why, if there's any pony who can help you find your way home it's Twilight Sparkle. We'll visit her at once.'

* * *

**They're gonna be turned into ponies next chapter, derp. Who should be what? Kaze's a pegasus and that's my only definite… I appreciate your opinion.**

**I'm sorry the Tsunami part sucks – idk his character at all. Why is he in this even**


End file.
